Nightmares at Night
Chapter 1: Sleepless A month after the massacre, Tariko visited the Tomodi-Yoshikawa household. It was December 15th, 4 days before Samadi’s trial and what would have been Jun’s 30th birthday. It was 11:00 at night in Japan. ”Okay, so, can you tell us what Samadi said?” Tariko asked. ”He said he would of shot Ryu even if he was a toddler.” Kaori said. Kaori brought out a photo of Ryu as a toddler in 1987, 2-year old Ryu was wearing blue footie pajamas while sitting on the lap of a woman. “That’s our mom, She died of pneumonia, Ryu probably would hate me sharing you his baby photos but Samadi said he would of shot him even if he was this toddler with chubby cheeks and looks like he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Kaori said. The two women spoke until they heard someone walking, It was Kaori’s daughter and Ryu’s niece Miyako. ”Sumimasen, she’s been doing that alot lately, She’s became ill several times from stress and sleep deprivation....” Kaori apologised. ”Okasan, Ryu-oji hurt, Can’t sleep, I hear his cries every night.” She whimpered. Kaori wished her daughter didn’t see the photos or heard the footage during the first day of the 1 month inquest, since then, she had nightmares and fevers. Miyako sat next to them. ”I.......I......I.....I’m so tired, mommy, but those screams and bullets keep me up......” She whimpered, Tariko couldn’t help but sympathise with Miyako. ”Miyako-chan.” Tariko said to the child. The 5-year old Japanese girl looked at her. ”There is gonna be a promotion for Pokémon’s bad guys next month, They have Pikachu dressed up as the bad guys, when they come out, your uncle can get you them for you.” She said, Miyako smiled a little. ”I didn’t actually know that.......” She said. Chapter 2: End of the Inquest, The two made it home from the inquest. Samadi was due to be executed on the 25th December, Christmas Day, however, his execution took place after a survivor snapped his neck after his mental health took a turn for the worst. ”Mommy, What’s execution?” She asked. “Well, execution, is when the person has done something so terrible that people think they don’t deserve to live anymore.” Kaori said. Kaori was nervous explaining the death sentence to her own daughter. Her husband back when he was alive was a true crime fan, but he died 7 months before Miyako was born. Kaori decided that Christmas Day was going to be quiet with no KFC, her daughter barely slept well in weeks and sometimes had high fevers. Chapter 3: Comforting Tariko arrived at the household weeks after the New Year. She held a package, Tariko knocked on the door and Kaori opened it. ”Come on in.” She said. Tariko saw Miyako on the couch with blankets wrapped around her. ”Hey sweetie, I got something for you......“ She said as she pulled out a Pikachu plush. Miyako looked, it wasn’t any ordinary Pikachu plush, it was dressed in golden and purple robes and a red monocle covered its right eye. ”It’s.....Pikachu dressed up as the guy Ryu dresses up as....” She said. It was soft and cuddly, she hugged the plush. ”Ryukachu.....” She said. She seemed pretty happier given the plush, she was watching TV with her mom, She carefully listened to her uncle’s doctors and what he needed. ”Okay Miyako, Your uncle will require a spleen and kidney transplant.” The woman said, using Miyako’s Tamama doll and pointing where those two organs would of been. Later on at night, Kaori noticed her daughter didn’t get out of bed, and saw her hugging the plush aswell as her Keroro and Kururu plushies. Kaori smiled a little, This was the first good night’s sleep she had in several weeks.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86